medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Kingdoms and the Nomad camp
Nomad Camp When you enter the game you spawn as a Nomad in the Nomad camp on a very high mountain that overlooks the other three factions: The Redcliff Kingdom, The Korblox Kingdom, and the Overseer Kingdom. You may come across raiders entering your camp. Don't be discouraged if they start spawn-killing. If it helps, join another server or ask another faction to assist you against the attackers. Due to your limitations as a Nomad, you are unable to forge weapons nor buy healing potions in your camp. To receive such services, you will have to pick one of the three main faction Kingdoms. ~NocturnalPhilosopher Korblox Kingdom The Korblox Kingdom is one of three central factions in the game. It's located on the opposite side of the map from the Nomad camp and hosts colors of blue and white. The wall is made out of thin marble (compared to thick Redcliff or extremely thick Overseer walls) and contains torch towers than can be climbed for archer vantage points. The Kingdom is rather simplistic compared to the other factions in terms of its base- due to the fact that most of the Redcliff Kingdom is island-like and the Overseers have dark stone territory and a specialized Fletcher building. The Kingdom is spawn-kill-preventive due to the fact that Korbloxian spawns are evenly distributed and the throne area makes it easy to shore up defenses in the back of the Kingdom. This gives the enemy a very limited hiding area, unless they hide on the ground next to the tiered wall to jump and shoot arrows over the edge to assault the deeper area of the base (throne sector). None-the-less, if enemies outnumber the Korbloxians, raids are often won if Korbloxian forces get trapped in the throne sector. However, running space is quite plentiful and buildings can be maneuvered around to prevent getting tagged by archers. Ramps for the wall are also evenly-distributed, giving enemies and Korbloxians alike an option to run away from the fight if necessary. Korbloxians are often known for wood collection rather than ore collection. Since their faction is farthest from the mines (under the Nomad camp), trips are often made through the outpost and onward to the mines if assaults are few and far between on travelling Korbloxian forces. But, since trees are closer, strong wood is often collected from the taller trees to sell at the default merchant to help raise treasury funds. Those funds are then used to buy other structures, walls, etc. Logically speaking, the Redcliff and Overseer factions are closer to the Nomads. So, by that thought, they should normally have more troops than the other factions. However, factors like where someone's friends are at, trade interests, what faction colors they prefer, or who they would like to avoid may influence this- so at times, you'll see an unnatural majority of people in the Korblox Kingdom. By lore, Redcliff knights should be the automatic enemies of the Korblox Kingdom. However, alliances between specific people may go against this and can be a common sight. But, alliances tend not to last long, since people are constantly coming and going- so new players will have no knowledge of the alliance process that might've taken place earlier on. "Lore Ethics" If you want to go deeper into the Korbloxian lore, everyone is going to tell you something different. But, by how things normally are in Medieval Warfare: Reforged, the Korblox Kingdom holds ethics that are a mixture of Redcliff honor and Overseer chaos. Korbloxians are often sly and cunning, and tend to know a "good deal" when they see one. Thus, traders often end up standing about talking 24/7 behind the Korbloxian Gates while their comrades fight in the field. If an alliance is going down, it's often with the "winning side". Hardly ever will you see Korbloxians aid the underdog. But, often times, Korbloxians are rather fond of solitude. They prefer working with one another rather than untrustworthy Redcliff knights or chaotic Overseers. If a path is clear, Korbloxians are the first to see it. But once an alliance is made, Korbloxians will either show complete and utter loyalty or fragmented loyalty- but never underhanded distrust towards their allies. The Korbloxian territories are for the rugged and the experienced, for the northern chilly reality of war shows no mercy to wandering Nomads that are new to the field of battle. On an occasion, you may see a Korbloxian captain open a the gate for a wandering warrior, but often times, newer Korbloxians will hop the wall and swarm them before they have the chance to ask for mercy. "Swarming" is a tactic used commonly with every faction, but specifically with Korbloxians. For example- two experienced (high-ranking) Redcliff knights stumble upon the Gate of the Korbloxians looking for trouble. A swarm of eight low-ranking Korbloxians can easily hop over the wall and engage the veterans. If the Korbloxians keep moving, they can equally distribute the damage coming from the knights, leaving the battle with each Korbloxian barely scratched while the Redcliff knights are easily slaughtered and left to serve as food for the Korbloxian timber. What a waste of Redcliff "glory" eh? Korbloxians are also known to have "Berserkers," a term commonly unused in the game. Berserkers are those of a higher rank that tend to look out for their lower-ranking comrades on the field. If three overseers of medium rank engage two low-ranking Korbloxians on the edge of Korbloxian territory (the tree line), a Berserker will often be sighted vaulting over the Korbloxian wall with healing potions ready. The Berserker can thus reach his comrades before they die or help finish off the weakened enemies for vengeance. Berserkers show no mercy and waste no time in collecting their kills. Once finished, they return to their former duties and/or interests. ~NocturnalPhilosopher Redcliff Kingdom The Redcliff Kingdom is a kingdom found to the east (if the Korbloxian Kingdom found on the opposite side of the map is considered "north" of the Nomad camp) with faction colors of red, white, and sometimes gold (concerning armor). The Redcliff Kingdom has very formal and effective walls that are thicker than the Korbloxian marble wall yet shorter than both the Overseer Gate-Wall. Thus, if one chooses to vault over the Redcliff wall, they tend to take very little damage. Of course, with the new teleporters, they need not do so, but the option is still available- thus providing for multi-optional defense. Defense at the Redcliff Gate is essential. If and when an invasion pierces the gate's defenses, the Redcliff Kingdom must then rely on its consensus of skill as a whole. Since the Redcliff Kingdom's territory can be considered a peninsula, Redcliff knights and enemies alike can shore up around the throne room building either making for excellent defense or excellent spawn-killing. Speaking of which, the throne building's roof can be used as a battlement, which can either aid or hurt the native knights of the land during a raid. Another landform of the Redcliff Kingdom is its hill on it's northwestern side. It is around the same height as the Overseer wall (give or take) and can be used as a vantage point for Redcliff knights and unfriendly raiders alike (just like the roof of the throne building). This promotes the use of archery among veterans that prefer the spot over wall-based battlements. Though the only drawback to using it to protect the Kingdom is that enemies can easily hide behind the Redcliff Wall on the outer side until the gate is temporarily destroyed. Then, enemies are exposed once more while they enter the Redcliff Kingdom for an assault, unless they stay just out of sight by using their bows next to where the gate used to be. Otherwise, the hill serves as a fantastic vantage point until a raiding party decides to focus on the hill with archers or a flanking melee climb-assault. The Redcliff Kingdom is not only a polarized peninsula of war, but a very effective "Recruiting Faction." Bright armor, away from the shadows- a Nomad is often more likely to pay attention to the Redcliff territories before ever noticing the gloomy Overseer black and green wall in the distance or the Korbloxian shades of blue and white over the top of the outpost. Thus, they're more likely to check things out with the Redcliff Kingdom or start exploring lands that surround the outpost and treelines that belong to the Korbloxians and Overseers. But, since Overseers are closer, sometimes they'll receive an influx in members due to proximity to the Nomad camp. Of course with players that have already played- their direction just depends on their former experiences with the game if not their current interests and/or loyalties to a faction or factions. Redcliff knights are known to be just as commonly found at the middle outpost and the mines as the Overseers. Of course, they often have to fend themselves off from wandering, battle-preferable Nomads, but they work together through "rallies." "Rallies" are often held by all factions (and sometimes even the Nomads), but very often by the Redcliff Kingdom. The Korbloxian and Overseer factions hold small rallies behind their Gates whereas the Redcliff knights prefer to hold their rallies outside their gate. This promotes rallies among the most involved, active, and loyal members of the faction. As for the definition, a rally is a summoning of faction members, often by the King of the faction. To be held by another member is to assume that less members will show up due to loyalty to the King rather than a commanding officer- especially if the officer is of low rank by the legitimate system in the game. Once members show up, there are five potential outcomes: a raid, a mining expedition, an outpost assault, varied debate, or split-ups. >Raids: often self-explanatory, but a raid is where two or more faction members attack another faction to gain gold (currency not ore), gain vengeance out of retaliation for an attack from the targeted Kingdom, conquer the Kingdom, create a puppet Kingdom that works for the attacking nation, or to potentially (directly) recruit more members from the nation that is being attacked (recruiting oppression). >Mining Expedition: a group journey from a faction that delves into the mine to find rare ores. However, this often ends in disputes over "who gets the ore." More organized factions will often ensure that the lowest ranking and least-affluent members get the rare ores that are found to prevent greed and deconstructive actions towards the Kingdom. >Outpost Assault: a group offensive on the central outpost that is either neutral (held by no faction) or faction-held. Now, this can go many, many different ways. Here are those following ways: -Neutral Offensive: no faction holds the outpost, and it is easily taken over by the Redcliff knights while perhaps fighting off occasional wanderers. -Factional Offensive: the outpost is either held by an enemy faction and happens to be guarded by that faction, or both your faction and another faction are converging on the outpost that is currently claimed by a non-present faction. The outpost is thus assaulted and the assault's success is determined by the skills and assets of both sides. -Alliance Barricade: a faction that is currently allied to your own is holding the outpost and is very unwilling to give it up. This can either end up in bloodshed (and thus the end of an alliance), or your assaulting faction returns to your base. -Alliance Agreement: a faction that is currently allied to your own is holding the outpost and is willing to make an arrangement in which your faction may claim the outpost and their faction leaves, or the factions take turns defending and holding the outpost for its benefits. -Defense Maneuver: this is technically still a part of the assault category, but in this scenario, your faction is already holding the outpost. Thus, troops are given the opportunity to shore up at the outpost and wait for orders, or move on to the next task. -Factional Crossroad War: in this scenario, all three main factions, and perhaps Nomads as well, fight to the death over the outpost- often resulting in constant ownership change if not complete neutral ownership due to the presence of so many different people. This tends to only happen when alliances have not yet been made or have been broken recently. >Varied Debates: this happens during a rally when no one can agree on what needs to be done, but yet everyone is determined to have their way. Usually this only happens when the King isn't the one hosting the rally. Thus, arguments may ensue, and often times, the rally is caught off-guard by an incoming assault by scouts or another faction's raid party. >Split-Ups: like the "Varied Debates", no one can agree on what to do during the start of a rally- but instead of continuing to try to find an agreement on what to do, everyone finally just goes their own way and does what they believe is most important (which is sometimes better than just standing around a wasting time with varied debates). "Lore Ethics" To go deeper on the topic of the Redcliff knights, everyone is going to have their own opinion. But, concerning the way things are usually seen in Medieval Warfare: Reforged, the Redcliff knights have a typical reputation for certain traits. Redcliff knights are usually known as the "good guys." Now before you hold me to that statement, know that I'm certainly aware that some pretty foul people can easily slip into the Redcliff Kingdom unnoticed, but this is the ethical stereotype, mind you. Morals? Glory and honor. Service is known as a bright and unmoving duty to the Kingdom. Thus, comradeship is common in the Redcliff Kingdom (just look at the rally section previously stated- as opposed to minor behind-gate rallies of other kingdoms). The knighthood of the Redcliff Kingdom is often seen as paladin-like in the way that it should promote positive, upbeat thinking and attitude. Even the Redcliff Kingdom seems more visually vibrant than the Korbloxian or Overseer Kingdoms. Thus, alliances are common with the Redcliff Kingdom- for they are easy to trust and accept for such reasons (unless situational deterrents apply). ~NocturnalPhilosopher Overseer Kingdom The Overseer Kingdom is a kingdom with the tallest and thickest walls out of all the factions- sporting colors of jet black and bright green. The territory's ground is a dark, faded black stone that stands out as gloomy shadow lurking to the west of the nomad camp (if the Korbloxian camp on the opposite side of the map from the Nomad camp is considered north). Overseers are known for utter solitude and violent tendencies. Many of their actions depend on the independent interests of each member, and thus, at times, money is not easily raised in the treasury within the throne room building. Overseers are seen in quite a few places, quite commonly, throughout the entire map. Common places include the western edge of the Korbloxian treeline, where Overseer scouts practice their archery on exiting Korbloxians (from their gates/walls). Other areas are throughout the woods, scouting out good locations to take advantage of, whether it's a hill for minor attacks, the outpost (if it's few in defenders), or in the deeper areas of the mines looking for rare ores to snatch for themselves. Defensively speaking, the Overseer wall is very formidable. No one would dare try to "stack" (climb on top of one another to reach the top of an object using teamwork) to reach the top of the Overseer wall, for fear that Overseer archers would soon interfere. The darkness of the wall helps defenders blend with their surroundings unless the enemy attacker (typically archers) have a keen eye for such things. Unfortunately, if some poor Overseer soul tries vaulting over the wall onto the ground below to enter a melee fight, they will catch the enemy off-guard, but with very little remaining health due to fall damage. But, ever since the gate teleporters have been introduced, one doesn't need to do something so reckless unless the gate happens to be below 10% durability or something of that nature. Unfortunately, like the Redcliff Kingdom, the base can easily be used by assaulting forces to continue killing Overseers. For example, like the Redcliff throne building, the Overseers' throne building's roof can also be used as a battlement for both Overseers and enemy raiders alike. However, if Overseers can manage to shore up in the Overseer throne building, they have more space to defend within the structure unlike the Redcliff Kingdom's throne building- thus giving them more of a fighting chance to win (and the same goes for attackers if they can happen to shore up inside the building). Unfortunately, if there are too few Overseers, they can be overpowered just as Korbloxians are within their open-roofed throne sector if severely out-numbered. Cornering can become a common disadvantage unless one wishes to take the travelling route of trying to outrun pursuers (or the arrows of their pursuers) in the extremely wide and open space of the Overseer Kingdom. Raiders also have this luxury, but neither force has the luxury of several ramps for the gate like the Korbloxians do- the only two of which are rather narrow and take longer to climb for a quick escape. "Lore Ethics" Overseers are typically known as the most chaotic, vengeful, destructive, selfish, and independent of all the main factions. On a rare occasion, they can be the most civilized- but only if corruption has seeped into the other factions by whatever means of trade interests, power-snatching, or otherwise. However, the Overseers tend not to spare the weak and often times turn away low-ranking wanderers. Only the hard, only the strong are accepted among the darklands of the unforgiving Overseers. Unfortunately, since only the powerful are accepted, what few low-ranking members that join are often exiled or ignored. Then, the high-ranking members of the Overseers fight over conquest and greed to gain their end. Every once in a blue moon, the Overseers will consider and alliance with another faction and will work as an organized group of individuals that raid and work together effectively. As before- once in a blue moon. Independence is key among the Overseers. To provide for others and never yourself is to ask to be taken advantage of immediately. Thanks are rarely ever given and fairness is practically a sin. To lead such people, you must act on a common goal while never forsaking your own- or you will be abandoned by your once "loyal" Overseers. Recruitment is often very occasional as the Redcliff and Korblox Kingdoms tend to draw in the majority of all members with bright colors and beautiful promises. Redcliff glory and Korblox seclusion often leave the Overseers with very few people unless high ranks care to join and draw others in with promises of their own. Archery is common tactic among the Overseers. And before you begin to think "... but every faction uses their bows!" I say this: The Overseer Fletcher and the Overseer Wall. The only archery range in the entire game is found at the Overseer Fletcher building and the Overseer Wall is high enough to promote medium and long-range practice among archer fanatics. Thus, even on the field beyond the brimstone territories of the Overseer Kingdom, Overseers are often seen relying on their archery to win even the simplest fights. ~NocturnalPhilosopher